Forever
by Grace-Logan
Summary: Eren and Mikasa have a fight, Levi is left to pick up the pieces as Eren falls apart, Levi is OOC.


"MIKASA STOP, YOU AREN'T MY KEEPER; I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF." Eren screams in her face, Mikasa takes a shocked step back, she didn't think her actions would lead to this.

"I'M JUST TRYING TO KEEP YOU ALIVE, EREN, YOU ARE THE ONLY FAMILY I HAVE LEFT NOW, I DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU." She screams back as tears gather in her eyes, Eren was moving further away from her, she could see it, feel it, he was barely with her anymore, had she gone too far this time?

"WHAT SO THAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF, YOU'RE MY FAMILY TO MIKASA, WHY CAN'T YOU SEE, EVERYTIME YOU IGNORE YOUR DUTIES OUT OF THE WALLS YOU ARE NOT ONLY PUTTING EVERYONE ELSE IN DANGER BUT YOURSELF AS WELL." Eren was breathing heavily and shaking with rage as he glared at her.

"I'LL BE FINE; I HAVE THE POWER TO TAKE CARE OF US BOTH." Mikasa pleaded, Eren just looked more enraged with every word she said.

"MIKASA, ARMIN DIED TODAY BECAUSE YOU ABANDONED YOUR POST, YOUR ENTIRE SQUAD WAS DESTROYED BECAUSE YOU… REINER, CONNIE, JEAN… THEY'RE ALL GONE, DID THEY MEAN NOTHING TO YOU, HOW COULD YOU JUST ABANDON THEM LIKE THAT?"

"They mean nothing to me, as long as you are safe, I'm happy." She replies calmly meeting his glare that quickly turns to shock and horrification.

"W-WHAT ABOUT ARMIN, DOES HE MEAN NOTHING TO YOU? OUR BEST FRIEND, THE ONE WE PROTECTED FOR YEARS, SOMEONE WE'VE KNOWN FOREVER, DID HE MEAN SO LITTLE TO YOU?" Eren yells back, Mikasa nods her head.

"You are the most important thing in my life, Eren, nothing else matters more than you do, not even Armin."

Eren stood in his place staring at Mikasa as if she'd grown a second head, _Armin didn't matter_, her words drilled into his head reverberating around his mind, _Armin had never mattered_, as a flash of rage washed over him Eren raised his hand and slapped Mikasa across the face, Disgust flashed in his eyes along with his rage, Mikasa held a hand up to her cheek, looking shocked as she stared at Eren's rage filled face.

"Disgusting, absolutely fucking disgusting… Mikasa, don't come near me, don't speak to me, don't even fucking look at me, I don't want to see you… forever." His words were soft and calm, he wasn't shaking in rage, his face was blank, his eyes that once held so much emotion when they looked at her, were cold and empty, he was gone.

Emotionally, physically, he just wasn't there anymore, he'd turned around and walked away, leaving her there, all by herself, she felt cold despite the sun beating harshly down on her, she was frozen, Eren… her Eren had slapped her and walked away, she wasn't allowed to go near him, speak to him or even look at him, he didn't want her.

Mikasa slumped against the wall next to her and slid down it bringing her knees to her chest and resting her head on them, her hand moved to cover her mouth as sobs escaped her, her cascaded down her face dripping into her lap, she pulled off her scarf and buried her face in it crying hysterically, it was all she had left of Eren now.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Eren skidded along the ground under a titan as he reached for her body; her blood was everywhere, all around the clearing, all over her, all over _him_, the titan turned slowly, as if it was giving him time to reach her on purpose.

Eren clasped her wrist in his hand, dragging her body towards him, tears streamed down his face as he pulled her close burying his head in her neck.

"Mikasa… I'm so sorry, I'm sorry Mikasa, I'm sorry." His grip tightens around her body as he clutches her to his chest, the ground shakes when the titan behind him steps forward; Mikasa gives a weak cough trying to open her eyes to see Eren one last time.

"E-Eren," She starts weakly, Eren's head shoots up and he meets her gaze, the misery in his eyes tortures Mikasa as she knows she is the reason it's there, "It's ok," She starts to cough up blood and places her hand on his chest, Eren shakes his head as if trying to deny the world the opportunity to take her away, "I forgive you… I love you, go."

Eren shakes his head, Mikasa can see the titan behind him, reaching down for them, using her last bit of strength she pushes Eren away from her at the last second, the titan picks her up opening its mouth, Mikasa doesn't have the strength to move, she sees Eren reach out for her as he cries.

"MIKASA!"

As Eren screams her name the titan's jaws slam shut on her body, the last thing she sees is Eren screaming for her, the total devastation on his face, it was like the world was coming down around him.

"EREN, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! GET ON YOUR FEET NOW." Levi yells as he swings into the clearing, Eren ignores him as the titan reaches for him again, Levi pauses, _what's going on?_

"EREN GET THE FUCK UP NOW."

Eren continues to ignore him, the titan grabs his body, Levi jumps into action, his 3D manoeuver gear gets him into position behind the titan in seconds and his blades bite into the titan's neck as he chops out a hunk of its flesh.

The titan drops Eren as it crashes to the floor dead its creepy smile still on its face, Eren remains unresponsive, Levi sighs and swings down to grab Eren before retreating to the trees and shooting off the retreat signal, they couldn't go any further if their best weapon was despondent.

Levi heads back to their safe camp a few miles away, Eren is silent the entire time, not a word nor sob escapes his lips, he just stares blankly ahead of them, "Eren?" Levi puts him down gently on the ground when they reach the camp and kneels in front of him.

Eren looks down at the ground blankly, nothing shows the scene replaying over and over in his head, he's like a statue, Levi slaps him lightly on his face a few times to get his attention, Eren looks up at him.

_His eyes are dead_, His eyes are the first thing Levi registers, the usually bright blue green eyes stare back at him, dull and ugly, "Eren what happened?" He questions, as his words register with his face screws up like he's in severe pain, he tries to hide his tear filled eyes by bowing his head and covering them with a hand, his body starts to shake and a sob rips its way out of his mouth, he starts to break down, Levi sits in front of him and watches.

Eren swings his hand away from his face and slams it into the wall behind him leaving little spider web like cracks in the wall around his hand, his head is still bowed and he lets out a miserable scream, drawing his knees up to his chest he cradles his head in his hands and cries, Levi moves next to him and draws him into a loose hug.

They sit like that for hours until Eren has cried himself to sleep leaning against Levi, they hadn't been interrupted by anyone, they had all thought it best to stay away, Levi slowly moved Eren so he could stand and stretch before he leant down and scooped him up, cradling him against his chest, he moved slowly so Eren wouldn't wake as he walked back to his room.

Laying Eren down on his bed Levi removed all his gear and joined him, pulling him close and falling to sleep with the young titan shifter in his arms.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Eren," Levi shook Eren lightly to bring him back to consciousness, "Eren," He said shaking him a bit more firmly, Eren whimpered and snuggled closer to Levi, quickly falling back to sleep in the warmth that Levi provided, Levi sighed pinching the bridge of his nose in annoyance, "Eren." He called loudly before pinching Eren's shoulder.

Eren jumped up with a loud yelp rubbing his throbbing shoulder where Levi had pinched him, it was sure to leave a bruise, Eren turned to Levi who watched him attentively, meeting Levi's gaze made him gasp as memories of yesterday surfaced, letting out a choked sob he curled up into a ball.

"Mikasa." He whispered as he was tormented by his memories, Levi embraced Eren again, pulling them up so he could lean against the bed head whilst Eren cried into his chest, Levi's hand sifted through Eren's hair as he murmured softly in Eren's ear.

"Mikasa… Mikasa's dead." Eren choked out around his sobs as his body shook; Eren moved his arms around Levi and held him tightly, "She g-gone, she… I told her not to go near me… I said I didn't want to see her forever… She forgave me… our last conversation… but she forgave me."

Levi's other hand rubbed circles on Eren's back to calm him, "It's ok Eren, it'll be fine, I promise."

"Levi?" Eren started hesitantly, Levi grunted in response, "Please… don't leave." Levi was stunned by the request, it wasn't like Eren was alone, he had friends in from the 104th trainee squad in the recon corps with him, though now that he thought about they did seem weary of him, Levi squeezed Eren lightly.

"I would never leave you Eren, I'll stay with you forever."


End file.
